The Princess and the Pantha
by Kisa Namikaze BKN
Summary: Naruko is the Princess of Konoha. When she finds out she is getting married to someone she doesn't love she nearly has a fit. This is basically the Naruko version of the princess and the frog except its a pantha. Pairing: SasuFemNaru, MinaKushi, KakafemSasu


**The Princess and The Pantha**

**(Auther's note: Hey guys! This is a NarukoXSasuke FanFiction. The pairings are SasuFemNaru, MinaKushi, InoShika, SakuSai, HinaKiba,KyoToh and SasukKaka In this Naruko is the Princess of Konoha and she is being forced to marry. One day she is outside in the back garden when a pantha apears. He tells her he will get her Fox necklace back since it was stolen by Bandits called Temari and Konkuro as long as she promices to let him sleep in her bed, eat from her meal and kiss him good night. I hope you enjoy it!**

"Naruko! You will choose which Prince to marry! We need to make an alliance! Stop being selfish and grow up!" Cried Queen Kushina, her daughter was being selfish. She didn't want to marry by force, she wanted to marry by love. Princess Naruko was a 17 year old girl who always wore orange and always caused trouble. Her sister, Sasuko, had married to a man called Kakashi and it had made an alliance between the Uzumaki Family and the Hatake Family. What the King, Minato, was really after was an alliance between another Kingdom, not a family. "Naruko please see reason to this! Mother and Father are trying there hardest to be the greatest King and Queen there was." Sasuko was also trying to convince her younger sister to marry. "Yeah by selling my life away to another man. You can count me out." Naruko was to hard to convince. "Please Naruko! We need an alliance! How about you go and visit them to see which one you like the most?" Suggested Minato. His daughter glared at him. "Up my ass! No way in hell would I do that! Now if you excuse me I have my best friends waiting!" Naruko stormed off into a room and slammed the doors behind her. Minato sighed, this was not going to be easy. It had been 3 weeks long, they had been trying to convince her for 3 weeks. Naruko was a hyperactive girl at times, sometimes she would disagree to everything. Today was one of those days. "I can't believe they would do that to me! They want to sell my life away to some, rotten old prince who doesn't know anything about me! I mean would you do that Temari?!" Shouted Naruko, she was truelly pissed off now. "Well if I looked at the a Prince and he was gorgeous, I would definatly go for him." Replied Temari. Temari was the Princess's closet alli. She would always share her thoughts with Temari. However, her big brother, Kyuubi, was always strict around her. "Come on Naru, you need to marry someday! I mean dad did suggest a good idea don't you think. You can't always act like a child." kyuubi scolded her. She turned to Shikamaru. "Come on Shika! You agree with me right?!" Shikamaru nodded. "I think Naru should marry through love, I mean, this is such a drag and all and she is a troublesome girl but, I believe she should marry who she wants." Shikamaru put his arm around Naruko and she gave him one of her famous cheesy grins. Just then, Naruko's childhood 'Friend' bargded into the room. "Naruko Gakura Uzumaki you will marry a Prince even if it's the last hing I do!" Sakura was always scary to Naruko, since she was her childhood 'friend' she always new what was going on. You see, Naruko didn't really like Sakura. She scared her alot. "I have found you a Prince Naruko! His name is Gaara." she pointed to the door and a red haired boy walked in. He looked the same age as Naruko and he had a tattoo on his head. Naruko pulled a face. She wasn't going to like this guy. "No..." said Naruko. Sakura looked at her, "No? What do you mean no?!" Sakura screamed, "I don't like him" Contiued Naruko, she headed to her bedroom door, opened it, walked in then slammed it behind her. She changed into her night gown and went to sleep. The next day, Naruko was in the castle grounds when two bandits ran passed her grabing her fox necklace that was her birthday present when she was 12. She jumped up and ran after them. They hopped through the bush and they were gone. Naruko fell down and began to cry. "Why are you crying?" asked a slightly animal like voice, Naruko turned her head to see a black pantha looking at her. She sqealed a bit and began to move back a little. The pantha came closer. "It's alright, I won't hurt you!" Naruko froze, it had just spoke to her. "You c-c-c-can t-talk?" she stutted. The pantha nodded. "Well? Why were you crying?" He asked again. "Well umm, I was sitting down out here playing with the flowers when two bandits ran past me and grabbed my favourite necklace off of me. Icouldn't catch them in time because they jumped through the hedge." Naruko sobbed. The Pantha looked at her. "Are you married?" The Princess looked up at him, startled by what he had just said. "W-what? No I'm n-not married but, I might be soon. I'm being forced to marry a Prince which I do not love." She answered. "If I get your necklace back you have to make me a promise. Promise me that if I get your necklace back then I can eat from your plate, sleep in your bed and kiss me goodnight when I fall asleep." The Pantha replied, the Princess looked at him strangly. 'If he gives me it back, I can run off with it! Then I won't have to go though all of that' though Naruko. She accepted his request and the pantha jumped away. 5 minutes later, the pantha came back with the necklace around his neck. Naruko took it from him and ran off towards the castle. 'Yes! Mission accopmlished!' thought Naruko, as she rushed inside the castle and slammed the doory shut. She put the necklace back on and went to change since her dress was covered in dirt. She put her orange and blue shirt on wich had the Konoha symbol on it. She put her jeans on and her finger gloves on. She walked downstairs into the sitting room when she saw another Prince there. 'Oh boy...' "Hello Youthfull lady! My name is Rock Lee! I am to be your youthfull new husband. Feel free to show your youthfull gratitude." Lee put his thumbs up at her and there was a little twinkle in his teeth. Naruko just glared at him. "You have got to be kidding me..." she murmured. She took hold of Lee's arm and took him towards the door, he didn't notice because he was too buisy examining her beauty. She threw him out the door and slammed it behind her. She leaned against the door and sighed. 'When will this ever stop?' she thought. Later on that evening, Naruko was sat at the table with the Queen, the King, her sister and her sisters husband and her brother Kyuubi. A servant walked up to Minato called Itachi and whispered something in his ear that made Minato's eyes widen. "A talking Pantha that claims to have made a adeal with Naruko? Tell him to wait for a few moments" Replied Minato as he began to look towards Naruko. She was going to be in so much trouble. "Now then Naruko, what kind of a deal did you make for this animal?" quiestioned Minato. Naruko couldn't think up an excuse, she had to tell them the truth. "Well you see umm, a few Bandits stole that fox necklace that mom gave to me for my 12th birthday and I couldn't get it back so I made a deal with the Pantha and I promised to let him eat from my plate, sleep in my bed and kiss him good night. I thought I could out run him. When he brought it back I ran for it. I don't want to do all those things. Please Mother, please father. I'll do anything." she begged. Minato sighed. "Bring in the Pantha! A deal is a deal Naruko, I learnt that at your age." Naruko banged her head against the table. "Why me?" she whispered. "Hello my love, will you let me share your food to show our love?" Naruko's head shot up and looked at the pantha who was smirking. She pushed her plate towards him, she wasn't going to eat from the same plate as an animal. "Are you not hungry my love? I am thirsty too." Contiued the Pantha, Naruko pushed her cup towards him. She then thought of an excuse to try and get away from the Pantha. "Well I am very tired so I 'll be off now excuse me!" Naruko jumped up from her seat before her father could say anything and legged it to her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her and got ready for bed. There was aknock on the door, she opened the door and in walked the pantha. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' she was mentally hitting herself. "Is anything the matter my love?" teased the pantha. She glared at him. "No." she said coldly. The Pantha jumped on to her bed before she could say anything. 'I hate my life...'thought Naruko. Naruko climbed into bed but, before she could fall into her slumber, the panth said "What about my good nights kiss?" Naruko nearly fell out of the bed. She sat up and looked at him. The Pantha stared back at her. She closed her eyes and plucked her lips out. She leaned forwards and kissed his forehead. The Pantha pouted. He pointed to his lips. She shook her head. She then remembered the promise she made. She closed her eyes again and plucked her lips out. This time the Pantha leand in and her lips touched his mouth. She gulped. She pulled away. "Open your eyes then silly." said a voice that didn't sound like the Pantha's. She opened one eye and there stood a boy with black, duck-but hair, black eyes and a smirk on his face. "Y-your..."Naruko blushed, she new straight away who it was. It was the Pantha. "Thank you Naruko! You broke my curse! I was cursed by that pink haired bitch Sakura for not loving her back." said the young man. 'Sakura, you are so dead when I find you...' Naruko's eye twitched. "My name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Prince of Taka. I was wondering if I could have your hand in marriage?" Naruko Mega blushed. Suddenly, the king burst in. "This will make an alliance! Go on Naruko you no you want to!" Naruko looked back at Sasuke. "I...I would be honored" she said, at this Sasuke leaped up and latched his muth to hers. The next day, Naruko was walking down the isle towards Sasuke. It was finally her wedding day, she was getting married to the most handsomist man she new. "I do" Said Naruko. "I do" said Sasuke and with that they became, Husband and Wife. The end.


End file.
